


Raising the Stakes

by buttfrog420



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gambling, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Strip Poker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttfrog420/pseuds/buttfrog420
Summary: I wrote a stupid lewd fic four years ago for a friend where the entire premise between the two characters is a card game, a card game of which I actually completely misinterpreted the rules and screwed up. Maybe it's a modified version of the game? I don't know, I barely played poker. Shut that part of your brain off when reading this. Anyway enjoy, I hope it brings many happy pleasure. Very NSFW, we're GOING ALL THE WAY.
Relationships: Eva Rosalene/Neil Watts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Raising the Stakes

“You’re not serious.”

The cards fluttered into neat stacks beneath Neil’s thumb and forefinger. He lifted his face up from the desk to flash his toothy grin.

“What makes you think that?”

Eva picked up her purse and lifted herself from the chair.

“Yeah, I’d rather not play strip poker with my coworker.”

“Oh, come on! You make it sound so raunchy! We can just go down to the underwear. Just something with a little stake in it!”

“Or,” He smirked. Neil’s slender fingers tossed the cards amongst themselves.

“My rock-solid poker face is already intimidating you.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

He was about to chuckle, before several of his cards slipped out from his hands and scattered onto the floor.

“Gh!”

He scrambled out of his seat and tried to pick up the cards in mid-air. Eva turned away, covering her smile.

She stood watching Neil, as he mumbled nasally to himself gathering the cards, before he slapped them onto the table in a messy pile. His chair creaked as he leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

“I get it. Scared, aren’t you?”

Eva scoffed.

“Knew it! I never thought you were much to back down from a challenge, but I guess I got you this time.” He leaned back and crossed his arms proudly.

Eva turned to him with a blank, stern face. She lowered her purse.

“Neil, I could smoke you in a game of poker. I just don’t want to see you in the nude.”

He stared back at her, kicking his chair back.

“Sure you could, Eva. At the end though, you still backed down. I guess I’ll just chalk it up as another win on my part again.”

Her hands tightened up.

He’d been on a cocky streak for a while now, she thought. Normally, she could brush it off or think of something sly, but it was seeing that little face of his, that sly smile and his amused, disinterested eyes, that really put her over the edge, and the margarita he made earlier that night certainly wasn’t helping her control herself. It would be too sweet to give him a taste of his own smugness, right here in his own apartment. She put her purse down and flipped her hair.

“You really want to take it to that level, Neil?”

His eyes widened and he leaned forward again. He placed his hand on top of the deck of cards.

“Do you?” He replied.

“Because, let me tell you, I don’t play games for the fun of it.”

She calmly walked forward, pulled up the chair on the opposite end, and sat down. She sat up straight, rolled up her sleeves, and cracked her knuckles. Her eyes narrowed, meeting his gaze from across the table, and she matched his smile.

“I play to win.”

Eva sat leaning back across from Neil, sipping on glass of club soda and lime. She tapped her heels on the floor, wearing every article of clothing since she started. Her face, unyielding as stone, scanned around the room as she waited for Neil. She tapped her fingers on her two cards laying on the wooden table. Three cards lay face-up between her and him.

On the other end, Neil peeled up his two cards and bit his lip, darting his eyes back and forth between the flop and his own starting hand. His shoes were strewn haphazardly onto the living room rug, and his shirt and jacket hung behind him on his chair. He looked up, scratching his bare shoulder. He had an ace and a jack, both spades.

“I raise.”

Eva cocked an eyebrow as she gazed at him.

“Raise what? There’s no chips here.”

Neil pushed up his glasses and grinned at her.

“Down to the skin.” His brow lowered, and his voice carried a heaviness with it, though he put something of great stake at hand.

“I meet your raise,” Eva replied without skipping a beat, with her light and disinterested tone tearing away the tension. Neil gritted his teeth.

“You’re cruel.”

“Oh no, not at all. You’re just terrible at poker.” She smiled and sipped her glass, and the ice clinking together punctuated her confidence. She tapped the cup on the table and smiled up at him.

“Ready?” She asked. She leaned over and placed her fingers on top of the deck in the middle of the table.

Neil nodded curtly. She flipped the card over.

The only sound in the room was the gentle rattling and blowing of the air conditioner stationed a few feet from them. Periodically, Eva would sip from her glass, or Neil’s chair would creak. Any eye contact made would be excruciatingly long. They both called their bets, and Eva flipped another card. Showdown time.

Eva, as polite as she always thought, placed her cards down on the table.

“Flush.” She stated.

Neil showed the whites of his eyes. He looked up at his hand, at the hole cards, shed his feigned surprise then laughed and slapped his cards down.

“Full house.”

Eva couldn’t help but let out a surprised, subdued shriek. Neil rapped the table once and pointed at her.

“The look on your face…! Aha!” 

She sighed and wiped one of her eyes.

“Alright. Shoes then?” She scooted her chair back and leaned over.

“Hey, you have to take them both off. And socks don’t count.” An almost hysterical amusement lifted his words.

She flashed her teeth to him.

“You and your weird sock fetish. Sorry, but I’m not wearing any tonight.” She gently plucked her shoes off her feet and set them beside her in a neat pair.

“I just don’t like bare feet around my apartment, alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll try to wear some stockings for you next time we play this.”

They both met each other’s eyes, a long silence pouring in after her words. Then they both snickered.

Neil slid the cards to the middle of the table and took the deck in his hands.

“Looks like luck might be on my side now, huh?”

Eva leaned forward and folded her fingers together. Her fingers trembled just a bit, and despite her best efforts, giddy excitement and nervousness curled her lips into a smile.

“We’ll see.”

Eight rounds later, Eva’s coat, pants, and shirt were neatly folded beside her shoes.

As Eva dealt the cards for the start of the next round, Neil had his head resting in his palm.

“I always took you for one to wear white.” He lifted his chin and smiled. She bit her lip. A cold chill from the air conditioner ran down her bare back, her top covered only by a white, lacy bra. She squirmed a bit in her chair.

“Matching, too.” He scratched his neck.

“I-It was on sale.” She stammered, then straightened the three cards on the kitchen table. She tilted her cards up, then laid them back down, and brought her knuckles to her lips, hoping to hide her expression. Her restless leg was patting itself up and down. Her glass of club soda was empty.

The last nine rounds, either she folded, or Neil won. She didn’t know whether or not she had been getting nothing but crap, or if she’d been getting too careless, or if she couldn’t focus...

Neil’s smugness only grew with every bit of clothing that she had to take off. He leaned back, his legs crossed. There’s no way she’d back out of the game now. She came in to win. But this uneasiness and anticipation that she had rarely felt before, in a game she had never played before, clouded her mind and judgement, filled her with a thrill, and she longed for more.

“I call.” His voice split through her thoughts like an axe. She looked up, dumbfounded.

“H-huh?”

He coolly raised his eyebrow in response. It was as though he had sapped her of her confidence, and now he was the stone statue, and she was a weak, floppy thing that could barely keep itself together.

“Oh! Oh yeah.” She looked at the hold in the center of the table, then at her hand. Junk, nothing but junk. But she told herself she’d stick to her hand this time.

“Call.”

She dealt the fourth card.

“Call.” Neil said, almost immediately.

She shook her head, looked at her hand again.

“Call.”

She laid a fifth card down, looking up at Neil. He raised his head.

“Call.”

She clenched her hand into a fist.

“I… I’m gonna call.”

One of Neil’s eyes twitched in response. They flipped both of their cards over.

He had a pair of eights. She had three of a kind.

“Ha!” She pumped her fist in the air and laughed. A huge weight that had been pressing down on her for a while had whisked away.

“Damn it.” Neil grimaced. She folded her arms and laid them on her bare stomach as he stood up, unbuckling his pants. His fingers, she noticed, also lost their dexterity, and she noticed that a light red had flushed over his face. He unzipped his pants after fumbling with them, but stopped.

“Well?” She insisted. Neil brushed his hair between his hands.

“... Don’t laugh, okay?”

He lowered his pants. White cotton briefs clung to his groin.

His... Especially swollen groin, thought Eva.

“W… Wow.” She stammered.

Neil sheepishly held his arms out to his sides, and barely covered by the thin cotton fabric of his tight, skin-hugging briefs, was his thick erection. It stuck out at an awkward downwards angle, caught in the tight fabric of his underwear. Her mouth gaped open a bit as she gazed at it. She was expecting maybe an outline of something, sure, but she felt almost flattered how hard he was, when she hadn’t even gone down to the skin.

“You’re…” He started a sentence, then sat back down and turned his eyes away, covering his chest with his crossed arms. He raised a leg and crossed it over himself. She giggled.

“I always took you for one to wear white.”

He blushed more for a moment, then snagged the loose cards on the table.

“We’re not done yet!” He said.

“Down to the skin. Don’t worry, I remember.” She nodded as she spoke. Her thoughts, though temporarily slackened, picked up speed again when she saw him shuffling the cards. She had the advantage, she still had two clothes to go, he just had… Well, even though she could practically see it all, he still had only one more piece of clothing left.

The thought of winning was more than enticing for Eva. But the thought of losing, too… The thought of losing to him… And then what? What if he raises? What if she wanted to raise? What if she wanted him to...

She wriggled a bit in her chair and clenched her hands together. His blurred hands smacked two decks onto the table, fluttered them together, then he tossed two cards to her. She straightened her back and studied his face before she glanced at her hand.

While the nervous, but bright anticipation had swallowed her into the game, she noticed that Neil’s features had tightened, and he had been gripped by an intense ferocity she had rarely seen him exhibit before. She glanced at her hand.

She tapped the table with two fingers. Neil nodded and did the same, then brought out the flop. They looked at their cards again. Silence.

“I raise.” She said.

Neil glanced up at an angle with a raised brow.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” A mischievous giggle escaped from her throat.

“When you’re down to nothing, and you still lose… The loser must follow the winner’s orders to do whatever they want for thirty seconds.”

Neil widened his eyes and slinked back in his chair.

“You really surprise me with your twisted little mind, Eva, I’ll give you that.”

A little bit of perverted pride stabbed her.

“Well? You in or out?”

“That depends if you’re willing to do the same.”

She furrowed her brow, feeling ashamed that she had forgotten all about her own stake in the midst of her… Fantasizing. Maybe this cocky attitude of hers was the same one that got her in such a tangle before.

“Well… Maybe, I...”

He raised his brow amusedly at her feeble response, and the second that the intense aggravation left his face, she thrust herself towards the table.

“Yeah, you bet I’m willing.”

“Alright.” He brushed his hair in his hand.

“Don’t think you’re the only one with perverted little thoughts here.”

She didn’t even pay those words any mind. Winning was the goal, here and now.

“Check.”

“Check.”

A fourth card.

“... Check.”

“Check.”

The fifth card.

Neil was silent for a few moments.

“... Nah. I fold.” He pushed his two cards against the wood grain and leaned back.

“You deal.” He said, smiling.

Eva sank back in her chair and took the deck, resisting the urge to scowl at him.

They continued. She dealt. This time, she got a shit hand and knew it. A nine of hearts, and a two of clubs. The flop was a six, king, four, two, and nine. None of them the same suits. Great. But, at least she knew that it was likely that Neil got crap, too. At least she had two pairs.

Showdown time.

She flipped her cards up.

“Two pair.” She said.

Neil raised his head, and flipped over his cards.

“Oh yeah? Three of a kind.”

She stared at his cards. It didn’t add up.

His chair creaked, and he grinned up at her.

“But… No, wait-”

“Down to the skin, right?”

She blinked a few times then sighed.

“A-alright… Fine…” She glared at him, but she knew what she was getting into when she agreed it wasn’t just underwear. She felt like slapping her past self for being so nonchalant about it.

She stood up, and her hands went behind her back. She couldn’t bare to look at him as she fidgeted with the back of her bra.

“You jerk.”

Her hands fumbled and her fingernails clicked together. Come on, get it together, she thought. It’s just… It’s nothing special.

Finally, she unhooked her bra.

She raised her hands up to lower the straps to the bare sides of her arms. She lowered one arm to her side, and for a second she felt exactly like Neil when he was pulling his pants down. She held the bra with both hands, then lowered it.

She exposed her bare, ample C-cup breasts to the dim lighting of the dining room. She instinctively wanted to bring her hands up to cover her embarrassingly stiff and puffy nipples from the chilly air, but it felt like she had to pry her arms to her sides with all her strength.

God, she felt so vulnerable like this. She was standing, naked from the waist up, hesitant to even lift her head up to him, for quite some time. Finally, she gathered her thoughts.

She sat down, hot blood flooding to her face, and she awkwardly brought her hands up to her arms. Her nipples brushed against her bare arms. She brought her eyes up to his, her head tilted and facing downwards.

“I’m sure you’re just loving the eyeful you’re getting.”

She was surprised, Neil looked moreso intrigued and pleasantly surprised than smug or victorious. It took him a couple of seconds to process her words.

“Especially when you squeeze them together like that.”

She jerked her arms down to her side and faced the floor again.

They sat in the room in silence, taking turns ogling at each other’s bodies.

“Should I deal?” She asked. Neil sat silently for a few more seconds, then waved his hand and nodded.

“O-oh yeah, sure.”

She fumbled with the deck of cards cupped in her coy hands. She dealt, each hand weighed down with the stake of the next round. Whoever loses is subject to the winner’s demands. She took deep breaths, and for a second, laughed at herself for being so caught up in the game. She dealt.

The actual game was a blur to her. Funnily enough, she couldn’t remember anything, the tense staredowns, the thick silence, the fluttering of cards. All her brain was focused on was this swirling heat heaving around in her mind, full of dirty thoughts and little peeks at Neil’s crotch. She got more accustomed to her toplessness, and sat somewhat more relaxed and at ease than before. But the thought remained: It was the final round. Winner take all.

Her thoughts melted away when Neil drew the cards.

He had a full house.

Her thoughts bubbled and boiled.

She placed her hand down.

She had a royal flush.

Immediately, Neil recoiled back, though he tried to roll with an invisible punch, and covered his face. He crumpled his fingers up and grimaced, in frightened embarrassment. Eva pumped her fist and jumped a little in her chair, unaware of her bouncing breasts, then wiggled in her seat excitedly, and while she probably intended to say something, all that came out of her mouth was an excited giggle.

Neil just looked up from his fingers on his face, his brow still downward.

“Gee, Eva, you sure seem happy.”

Eva composed herself slowly and nodded, her smile fading to a little grin.

“Well?” She asked.

“Well what?”

“Come on.”

“They’re your stupid stakes. I didn’t want to do this.”

“Then why’d you bet?”

He just sighed.

“Come on, you weren’t this shy when-”

He scooted his chair back and it erupted in a short, loud creak. He stood up. His fingers hooked on the elastic rim of his underwear, and as he slid the pair down his thighs, he exposed his small patch of trimmed pubic hair, and he slid down inch by inch, exposing his shaft bit by bit. When his underwear reached the top of his knees, his cock bounced out from the fabric and stuck out straight forward, pointing at Eva. She sat staring at it, entranced.

“Well?” He said, his voice stronger than she thought it’d be.

“Well what?”

He stood and shrugged.

“I… The thirty seconds thing, right?”

She just stared at his swollen cock for a bit longer. Both of her hands found themselves stroking her thighs.

“O-oh yeah… Uhm…”

He stood, and with the awkward demeanor of a bashful schoolboy, he placed his hands behind his back, presenting Eva with his fully naked self. She looked back to admire his whole body.

Though his slender, predictably pale body didn’t seem to have a lot of muscle to it, neither did it seem to have any fat, which led to his well-defined features. His eyes behind his glasses looked downward. His... Manhood, she noticed, had the light bouncing off of it in an odd beat, before she realized that it was actually throbbing very gently. She intended to make a satisfied affirmative grunt, but her lips let out a soft moan instead. She swallowed, steadying herself.

“I want you to… I want you to stroke it.”

Neil’s chest rose as he breathed deeply, almost out of relief.

“That it?”

She smiled and nodded, her mouth slightly agape.

He sat down on his chair then cleared his throat.

“Well you can’t really see it when you’re on the other end of the table, but if you really-”

“N-no wait, stop, before you do that.”

Eva gripped the bottom of her chair and prepared to carry it with her to sit next to him, but she slowly sat back down and pondered for a bit.

“... Yeah, you’re right. Get on the table, Neil.”

He shook his head in surprise.

“Wait what?!”

“Get on the table and show me.”

“Can’t you just…”

“Thirty seconds of anything.”

His eyes darted around the room. He stood there, looking like he might make a run for the door, but then uneasily brought one of his knees up to the table. He brought his other leg over, then sat awkwardly in the middle of the table with his legs out forward, his erection sticking straight up.

“Like this?”

She just sighed and patted her forehead.

“You’re not really good at this, are you.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry I’ve never been a stripper!” He threw his palms up and rolled his eyes.

“Kneel in front of me. Show me it in detail.”

“Oh, come on, this is my own-”

“Thirty seconds of anything.”

He pouted in silence for a long moment, then brought himself up, mumbling something about how he had different plans for her.

He kneeled in front of Eva on the table, leaning back slightly with one arm supporting him, his thick cock about a foot away from Eva’s face. She frowned.

“No, spread your legs a little more. Here.”

She leaned forward, with both hands, pressed into his thighs. She felt goosebumps raise on his skin as she pried apart his legs, until they were fully spread, and she looked up at his face and noticed his cheeks were a rosy pink. She looked up with a smirk, then drew back her hands, and to tease him a bit, gently brushed a couple fingers by his nuts. His legs flinched at her touch.

“Go ahead, big man.” She smiled.

He took his free hand and placed it around the surface of his erection, gripping its base with two fingers and a thumb. Slowly, he slid his hand back and pumped his shaft in front of her. She gazed at it for some time, noticing how robotic and stiff his movements were, and almost in disappointment she looked up to see his face. He was biting his bottom lip, and every other stroke she saw his chest rise and shudder, occasionally a short groan leaving his lips.

“Oh, is that how you do it?”

He paused.

“Huh?” He was confused.

“Make it look more natural, like this…”

She reached over and gripped her fingers around his cock. It was hard, and swollen with blood, and warm to the touch. She leaned closer to it, and watched it throb beneath her fingers with a hazy look to her face. She tightened her grip and lifted it slightly up. Neil leaned back and raised his hips to go with her movements.

“Eva, what are you…?!”

She lowered it and stroked it back, gently sweeping her hands to and fro. Just a droplet of precum slicked out of Neil’s cock, and it glazed over the juicy tip. She licked her lips and looked up at him, her eyes half-closed, one of her hands finding its way to her breast. She pinched her nipple, and breathed deeply, her eyes lazily drifting up and down, and her mind was flooded with nothing but Neil’s warm dick sliding deep inside of her damp, tingling, quivering body.

“Yeah, like this… When it’s all…” Her words trailed off.

She leaned forward and planted her lips on the head of his cock, giving it kiss, then plunged it a few inches inside of her mouth. The precum was a bit salty, and the hand that was on her breast slid down her midsection and through the elastic waistband of her underwear, and she slid a finger against her bulging clit, her other hand leaning on Neil’s thigh, her tongue wrapping around his thick, meaty shaft. He let out a long, trembling moan the moment she slid his dick inside, and she bobbed her head up and down, making sure her tongue slid around every inch she could stuff inside.

She rocked her hips along her fingers as she sat in the chair, and both of their bodies began to run slick with cool sweat. She looked up here and then, and moved her hand to cup his balls, tenderly cradling them, before she felt them tense up. She popped the cock out of her mouth immediately, with a thin trail of spit hanging between her lips and the base of his shaft.

“Not yet…” She moaned. Neil’s hands balled up into tight fists as he panted, his lips parted.

Eva pushed her chair back with a limp hand and leaned back, bringing up a sock-covered foot to lift her leg. She raised her hips up and slipped her panties to the side, exposing to Neil her sopping wet pussy.

“Here…” She moaned. She shuddered when her fingers spread open her vagina, and it was so sensitive to the touch that she could hardly stand another second of waiting.

Neil brought his legs down and dropped off the table, then he stood in front of her and grabbed both of her knees, his cock positioned just inches away from her spread-open cunt. He rubbed the tip of it against her hot, pink, juicy lips, and she felt it ripple all the way up her body, escaping from her lips as a moan.

“Put it in deep…”

Neil pushed inside of her, and she opened her mouth and tilted her head to the side. He slid in every inch at an agonizingly slow rate, and she tightened herself up around his swollen, hard cock. She raised herself, grabbing one of his arms, and stared directly into his eyes, spreading her legs wide for him, while he looked downward, his hips stiffly moving back and forth at first, but eventually he caught the rhythm, and with every gentle thrust he dug his cock deep inside of her. Her breasts jiggled, and a bit of drool dripped from her lips. She tugged on his arm as he slid in and out, and he looked up before they both threw themselves at each other, locking lips and sucking each other’s tongues.

Neil continued, his pace quickening and slowing down, until he suddenly started pounding his cock deep inside. She had to throw her lips off of his just to catch in some air, and her voice carried long and loud moans and cries throughout the empty house, and the thought that her voice was loud enough to echo throughout only made her more wet. She looked down at the blur that was his pelvis, every thrust bouncing her up and down in her chair, and she brought a hand up to rub her clit, feeling a climax growing with every second.

Neil brought his body in closer and grabbed both of her breasts, almost pushing her into him with every movement. While quiet at first, his moans suddenly erupted and rose, and in a desperate attempt to catch up with him, she furiously flicked her clit with her finger, her only other free hand gripping tightly into his back as they both brought themselves to cum.

He shoved himself balls-deep inside of her, and her legs shook and quivered, and as she came, any semblance of restraint toppled down, and she almost screamed in ecstasy, feeling the hot cum shoot from his cock deep inside of her. She clung to his hot, sweaty body, while his hands slid down to her waist, and eventually their grunting and moaning became a gentle panting.

Eventually, Neil slid himself out of Eva, trailing a bit of cum out of his half-flaccid member. She only sat bewildered and exhausted in her chair, his warm cum dripping out of her. She tried to sit up straight in the chair, and a jolt of pain shot through her shoulders, where she leaned herself on the chair. Serves her right for being so hasty with where to do it, she thought.

Neil stood on the edge of the table, still panting, with his glasses at a disjointed angle, running a hand through his hair.

Eva trailed her hand down in-between her legs, almost massaging her crotch, feeling it already getting sore.

“You really do suck at cards, Neil…” Her voice trembled, but she swallowed and stood up a bit straighter. He looked up, and smiled.

“I might suck at cards, but in the end, you’re still the one that got screwed.”

Eva closed her eyes, wiped her brow, and sighed.

“Jesus, Neil, will I ever win with you?”

He grinned.

“Probably not!”


End file.
